


I’ll Be Yours Forever

by DarkGlowingLight



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama, Endgame, F/F, Romance, Season 3 Finale, THE KISS!, Villaneve, lesbians in love, what I wanted to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight
Summary: They say if you love someone let them go, if they come back it was meant to be. Were they even meant to be in the first place?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	I’ll Be Yours Forever

**I’ll Be Yours Forever**

**Since It’s been a day since I’ve watched the season three finale and I’m just broken. I need season four already! Ps this is my first Killing Eve fic ^^**

**_They say if you love someone let them go, if they come back it was meant to be. Were they even meant to be in the first place? My take on the last scene._ **

**I hope you enjoy this one shot ^^ Leave comments,kudos and bookmarks! if you like it! Ps I’ll update _“Their Sweet Kiss”_ next week or so ^^**

**One shot:**

She was trained to do one thing and one thing only _killing people_. From the day she burned the first floor of the orphanage where her mother left her to the day, she thought she killed the woman who taught her everything, _Dasha_. Everyone thought she was _a monster_ , the perfect killing machine but she was a human after all.

The moment she met Eve she was instantly _drawn_ to her. At first, she didn’t know why she felt the way she did everytime she was around her. They played the cat and mouse game for far too long.

She killed Eve’s best friend and she didn’t feel an ounce of guilt, the only reason why she let Niko live the day she kidnaped both him and Gemma was because she knew Eve would hate her and she really _didn’t_ want that to happen.

 _Was it an obsession? Was it what people called “love”?_ _Maybe_ … she was not sure; all she knew was that Eve was the only woman that made her feel things other than despair and boredom. Eve could see right through her and she somehow _liked_ that, she has been the only woman that survived multiple encounters with her, when the investigator asked for her help to trap another assassin, she didn’t even think it for an instant. Not because she particularly cared, but because that would mean that she will be close to Eve once again.

Eve stabbed her, she shot her in retaliation in Rome… Everything was dreadful just thinking that Eve was dead but when Konstantin told her she was still alive it gave her a reason to go back to London. The _kiss_ they shared on that bus was the closest thing of _happiness_ that she’s ever felt in her entire life. No designer clothes or random lovers ever made her feel anything other than _momentarily_ _pleasure_ , but that kiss meant everything to her. It only lasted three seconds and then Eve attacked her _, it was beautiful_ in her twisted mind.

She wanted to transform Eve, to break her shell to let the real Eve come out, the brave woman who was capable of killing one of the twelve’s members with an Axe because she thought Villanelle was going to die. She wanted her all by herself but she knew there were some obstacles along the way like her boring husband.

Unbeknownst to her, Eve was having a strong effect on her as well. After she met her for the first time all Villanelle could think about was the older woman, she was _fascinated_ by her raven-haired beauty. Everything else was _secondary_ , Konstantin _knew_ , hell even the twelve were aware of it. Thus, why they send Dasha to cause a wedge between the assassin and the MI5 investigator.

However, Eve was far too smart, she knew Villanelle didn’t try to kill Niko, she knew it was another person.

Villanelle rarely _cried_ , she didn’t feel _much_ or so _she thought_. She cried when her mother rejected her again after she went back to home, she moved on and called her own daughter a monster that’s why Villanelle killed her, _her own mother,_ her stepfather and her stepbrother. The old Villanelle would had killed all of them but she couldn’t hurt her youngest brother, not because she loved him but she cared about the young boy in her own way.

That experience made her realize that she didn’t want to kill anymore, the Russian serial killer just wanted to be normal _, her own definition of being norma_ l, all she wanted was for someone not to see her as a monster _. A beautiful monster,_ they called her but she was much more than just that.

Eve saw much more than just a killing machine; she saw all Villanelle’s flaws and yet she stayed. As much as we wished to forget about it, to be normal again she wasn’t going to change a single thing. She wanted to move on from all this craziness related to the young Russian woman but Eve just couldn’t forget her.

Because if Villanelle was a _heartless_ monster then what does it make her? The idiot that fell in love with a _psychopath_? _No_ , Eve knew that most monsters aren’t born, they are made and everyone had a monster inside, most of them kept it hidden but not Villanelle. That’s their only difference… or was because now she saw it clear as day. They were two faces of the same coin, that’s why no matter what they do to each other their _paths_ will cross again and again.

When she told Eve to turn around and walk away from her life it’s when she knew that if she tried to force Eve to stay, she would eventually resent her that’s why she let her walk away from her life forever. It didn’t matter how she felt because Eve’s feelings were more important than her own, that’s how much her Eve changed her.

It didn’t matter that each step she took further away from Eve was shattering her heart, or that she was barely keeping herself together, her eyes were glassy and she was holding her tears at bay the best she could, but _still_ she walked away. Because she knew Eve wouldn’t love her if she trapped her. _Therefore,_ she let the only woman that made her feel something go to live the life she _always_ wanted.

Villanelle turned around one last time to see the only woman she ever cared about walking away from her life forever. But when she saw Eve was staring back at her, the young killer couldn’t help but smile. And before she even noticed she started running towards Eve until they were one foot away.

_They say if you love someone let them go, if they come back it was meant to be. Eve was that someone and Villanelle will be her forever as well._


End file.
